The invention relates to a light emitting means with at least one connecting unit and at least one luminous element, in particular a fluorescent lamp, an incandescent lamp, a halogen lamp and/or a light emitting diode for use in lighting devices, and a measuring composition module for light emitting means with at least one connecting unit and at least one luminous element.
Lighting devices with lamps of a wide variety of lighting technologies used therein are sufficiently known in the art. Such lighting devices feature at least one housing or lamp shade with a lamp connection, for example a conventional screw socket or at least one plug-in connection, by means of which at least one lamp, for example a light bulb, fluorescent tube or special lamp is inserted into the respective lighting device, and through which it is supplied with the electric power required for operation of the lamp.
The disadvantage is that the operating characteristics of the lamps operated in such lighting devices can be determined only by means of additional measuring devices provided for purposes of measuring. Determining the average electric power consumption of a lamp or its emitted luminosity, in particular for each lamp, or the time of day and week, is currently possible only through highly complex technical processes.
It is an object of the present invention is to present light emitting means and a measuring composition module that enables a simple and practicable determination of the energy operating characteristics of at least one lamp in a lighting device.